Midnight With You
by CloudDancer
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn’t commit. 7 years later Hotaru Tomoe with the help of Serena Tuskino and Amara Tenoeh break him out. Together they work to prove his innocence and make things right again. All of the scouts are involved
1. The Pain Within

Midnight With You  
  
It just came to me while I was reading kateydidnt story called 'Betrayed' Which I have to say is one of the best stories I have ever read on FF.Net.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea! I CAME UP WITH IT FIRST! Or at least I did for the SM/HP section. I don't know who did in the HP section. *shruggs*   
  
Im so sick and tired of all those usual Scouts-name-here-Goes-to-Hogwarts stories. Though there is nothing wrong with em. I just want some creativity! Some spice! Something to add that no one else to do! Something that will catch someone's attention and inspire others to write something like it.  
  
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. 7 years later Hotaru Tomoe with the help of Serena Tuskino and Amara Tenoeh break him out. With their help they work to prove his innocence and make things right again.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was now 23 years old and in Azkaban for a crime he never committed. Much like his Godfather had been. The only difference was that he was only 16 when he was put in this hell hole.  
  
He yearned to see the cheerful yellow sun again, the bright blue sky with puffy white clouds, the soft green grass, and the O-so beautiful flowers of so many different colors. But his sentence wouldn't allow it. He was stuck there tell the day he died.  
  
He leaned up against the cold gray stone and looked up at the dull gray stone ceiling. Someday he would escape....someday he would prove to everyone that he was innocent. Someday he would stand in front of all those who had throne him into Azkanban and listen to them plead for his forgiveness. And he would laugh in there faces. He would........he knew he would. He had to. He couldn't die until he did.  
  
These few thoughts are what kept Harry going. They weren't exactly happy thoughts so the Dementors couldn't feed off of them. They where more like an obsession he had grown. So while the other prisoners withered away to nothing, Harry remain healthy and untouched...or so it seemed.  
  
The only evidence that there was that Harry was having problems was he never spoke to anyone. Not even to Hermione who until recently had come to visit him every 3 months.  
  
He had been like this sense is 2nd year of being stuck there. Seven years the following day would mark the anniversary of his time spent. The anniversary of how he was unjustly convicted of a crime he had never committed.  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
Harry searched for a friendly face in the courtroom but found none. All of the faces held looks of rage, anger, and disgust. A few where crying........but not for him....oh no...not for him. For the person he had 'killed'.  
  
A sweet little girl named Ginny. So innocent and caring. How could they think he would murder her?! Did they all know so little about his personality?!  
  
Fudge glared down at him. "You have charged and found guilty of killing, Ginny Anne Weasley, using two of the three forbidden curses, using magic outside of school in front of Muggles, and treason. Sense you are a miner we are not permitted to sentence the Dementors Kiss on you. So instead you will live the rest of your life rotting away in Azkaban." he growled.  
  
Sobs could be heard threw out the room. Mostly coming from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Luna, and Fleur.  
  
Harry glanced around the room one last time.   
  
He noticed that all 6 Weasley brothers where glaring angrily at him and looked prepared to kill him. Mr. Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, Sirius, and Remus refused to look at him. Dumbledore and McGonagall both had tears shining in their normally calm eyes.  
  
That is when it hit him. No one.....not one of them believed he was innocent! Not one of them!   
  
~*~ End of Flashback.  
  
Harry opened his tired green eyes at the sound of movement near him. The first thing he noticed was he was no longer in Azkaban but in a white room with an oak dresser and night stand.  
  
He wasn't laying on Azkabans cold, hard cots but a feathery soft warm bed. The paper thin sheets that covered the cots where gone as well. In there place was a super thick blanket that was light purple.  
  
Was this a dream? Was he dreaming all of this? No, no he wasn't.....the pain in his left shoulder told him that much. So.....where was he and why?  
  
Thats when a figure caught his eye. She was small and petite but had a nice enough figure. Her black almost purple hair hung to her shoulders.   
  
He cleared his throat to get her attention. When she turned to face him, his breathe caught in his throat. "Ginny?" he managed to croak out.  
  
~*~  
  
Bwahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa! Im evil! I truly am!  
  
I know this chapter was REALLY short but it was more or less to catch your attention....sooo......did it work?  
  
The faster you review the faster the chapters come out. Ive got all the chapters done all the way up to Chapter 7. So hurry up and review! 


	2. The Great Escape

Midnight With You  
  
It just came to me while I was reading kateydidnt story called 'Betrayed' Which I have to say is one of the best stories I have ever read on FF.Net.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea!   
  
I am SO sorry! I ment to have this chapter out a long time ago!!! But then I got a new job and had to work over the weekends and my teachers really started laying on the homework and then there is all my volenteer work and not to mention I have to come up with 5 Grand by April and Im clueless how Im going to pull that off!!! *gets down on her knees and beggs shamelessly* FORGIVE ME O POWERFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS!  
  
Ages:  
  
Hotaru: 21  
  
Harry, Serena, Ron, Hermione: 23  
  
Sirius, Remus: 44  
  
Amara: 45  
  
Other adults are whatever you want.  
  
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. 7 years later Hotaru Tomoe with the help of Serena Tuskino and Amara Tenoeh break him out. With their help they work to prove his innocence and make things right again.  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru raised an eyebrow "Ginny? Im sorry, you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Hotaru Tomoe." she replied  
  
Harry looked slightly disappointed. "Its just...Its just you look so much like her. The only difference is your eye and hair color" he whispered. Almost as if he was entranced. "Where am I exactly, Ms. Tomoe?"  
  
Hotaru waved her hand dismissively "Its Hotaru and if you truely have to call me something else call me Firefly. You, Harry, are in Dublin, Ireland in Amara Tenoehs mansion." she answered and sat down in a wooden chair near the bed "You are probably wondering how you got here, right?"  
  
Harry nodded his head.   
  
"Well, I guess we should start with your relation with Amara" Hotaru started as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
Amara threw a dark blue vase at the wall angrily. A few stray blond strands of hair fell into her green eyes as she did so. She let out angry yells and threw furious punches and kicks that left holes where ever they made contact.  
  
Serena and Hotaru watched this from the safety of their bedrooms   
  
Serena was the one though who scrapped up the courage to leave the room and talk to Amara. "Amara....." she said softly, hardly over a whisper "Amara?"  
  
Amara swerled around and glared at her. "What?!"  
  
Serena shrank back. "I...I was just wondering what was wrong......thats all........."  
  
The short haired blond brought a hand threw her hair subconsiously. "Its nothing, Kitten." she replied.  
  
Hotarus temper...which she had gained over time...and hanging out with Raye to much flaired up. "Don't lie to us! People normally don't go threw their house smashing everything in reaching ranging" Hotaru snapped. Then made her voice softer "Tell us whats wrong, Uranus. Let me and Serena help you. You don't have to go whatever your going threw alone."  
  
"Its my nephew.....Harry Potter" Amara answered after along pause  
  
"I didn't know you had a nephew, Mara" Serena stated and looked at the older blond with interest  
  
"Its my younger sisters son. He was left in the care of my older sister Petunia 15 years back, after Lily died." she continued. "Hes been charged and convicted of murder...and sent to Azkaban."  
  
Hotaru took a sharp intake of breathe. "For how long" she questioned. She was almost afriad of the answer....she pitied any sole who had to go to that horrible place  
  
Amara looked away. "Life"  
  
Serena looked at the two in confusion "Azkaban? Would one of you explain to me what this.....Azkaban is?"  
  
"Its a Wizarding Jail where these horrible creature called Dementors watch the prisoners. They feed on happy thoughts and whenever your around one of them, all you can think about is all the bad things that have ever happened to you. Most people go insane and die" Hotaru answered sadly.  
  
Serena gasped "Thats horrible! They might as well kill them because what they do to them is worse then death!" she whispered.  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "Worse can happen. There is this thing called the Dementors Kiss. Its where the Dementor sucks your soul out of you. All you become is an empty shell"  
  
Tears shimmered in Serenas eyes "How can someone be so cruel as to put a boy no older then us in a place like that?"  
  
Amara snorted "Thats why I have always hated the wizarding world" she growled. "We have to do something......"  
  
Serena looked at her. "But what?"  
  
"We can break him out somehow" Hotaru suggested  
  
"But how is the question..........." Amara pointed out.  
  
~*~ 7 years later  
  
"Remeber Firefly......you can't get caught" Amara whispered to her.  
  
Hotaru...who over the years had learned to blend in with the shadows and hide her life force nodded. "Serena will be waiting for me right?"  
  
Amara nodded. "If any Aurors appear Ill take them out. You and Serenas main objective is to get Harry out of there" she ordered  
  
"Right" Hotaru walked silently towards the tall building. Once in side she gave a thumbs up to Serena and then blended in with the shadows. She walked to down the many hallways not making any sound. None of the prisoners turned when she passed their cells. None of the Dementors senced her...which was probably good.  
  
When she reached Harrys cell she noticed that he had fallen asleep. 'Great.....how in the fuck am I supposed to carry a fully grown 23 yearold out of here without getting caught?!' she thought angrily. Grudgingly she put one his arms around her shoulders then wrapped one of her own around his waist.  
  
Slowly she dragged him out of the cell. More than once they had almost been caught. Not by the Dementors. But by the other prisoners. By the time she reached Serena, Serena looked like she was a nervous wreck.  
  
"What took you so long?" she whispered  
  
"You try carrying a 23 year old with out making a sound and then we will talk." Hotaru retorted.  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow "Why didnt you just wake him?"  
  
If it hadn't been so dark Serena would have seen Hotarus face had gone scarlet. "Never mind that! Lets go!" Hotaru growled.  
  
Serena put one hand on Harrys back and one on Hotarus shoulder. She closed her eyes and soon enough her crescent moon started to shine brightly. With a blink of an eye they where gone  
  
~*~ End of Flashback  
  
Hotaru smiled at Harry as she finished her story "So there you go."  
  
Harry after a reluctant pause returned her smile. Though it was a weak one. "So...where is this.....Amara and Serena people?" he questioned  
  
Hotarus smile grew as she tilted her head to the side slightly "Right behind you"  
  
~*~  
  
Hope you liked. Please review.  
  
All the chapters are done up to chapter 9.....but its hard to say how fast I will get these things out......  
  
Thank Yous to Reviewers  
  
Elara2- ^_^ Im not as evil in this chapter......I couldn't think of a good cliff hanger at the time. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Sirinimoon- Im glad u like and of course Harry will end up with one of the scouts. But me being the evil auther I naturally am Im not going to tell u! *smiles evilly* Bwahahahahahahaaaa!!! But I will give u a hint. Its not Serena.  
  
Cherry10- Glad I could be of help. And Im counting on u to keep ure promise! If u don't I will send my Mini-Umbridge army after u! *shudders* Anything to get them to leave me alone!  
  
Starlytemint- Tormenting fans is fun isn't it? Its one of my favorite hobbies. ^_~   
  
Don't let this chapter fool u though....Hota may just be more connected to Ginny then Im letting on. I will stunned in anyone can figure out who actually killed Ginny. *smiles evilly* It defiantly has a twist to it.....  
  
Koosei- *blinks repeatedly* Im sorry? But....if I hadn't the story would be a lot less interesting wouldn't it? Hell this story wouldn't even exhist. ^_^.  
  
Tenshi- Im sorry it took so long...*looks at u with puppy dog eyes* DON'T HURT ME! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF CHEESY.....espially the ending......BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE TEN TIMES BETTER.....I think....  
  
LadyLight- Like I told Starlytemint.....Hotaru and Ginny maybe more connected then any of u think........  
  
My quick rant:  
  
Have any of u noticed how many stories Serena is in that involves HP?!!! Its practically everyother story and in a good portion of them shes really OOC. Ive even seen a few where they proclaim her the Goddess of Darkness and Silence. *glares angrily at authers put that in their stories* And then they give Serena this shy, mature, above-normal intelligance, broading, thoughtful personality!!!! Grrrr! They ruin her completely! Her immature, ditsy, cry-baby ways are why I love her!! Sure she can act mature at times but not 24/7!!  
  
Hotarus the shy, mature one!  
  
I think a few people just right Serena centered stories because thats what so many authers are doing. Come on people. Stop fallowing the crowd and come up with ure own ideas!  
  
I love Serena but I love Hotaru and Amara more. So please don't take anything in this lil rant to seriously! If you would like to argue or debate this with me, then email me at lady_knight15@yahoo.com but don't put it in a review. This is between me and u, and only u and me . Keep the other reviewers out of it they don't need to be caught in the crossfire. 


	3. Truth Be Told

Midnight With You  
  
It just came to me while I was reading kateydidnt story called 'Betrayed' Which I have to say is one of the best stories I have ever read on FF.Net.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and Sailor Moon do you think I would waste my time with High School when I had enough money to last me two lives over? Aviously I don't own them cuz Im still in HS and I am as poor as dirt!  
  
Ages:  
  
Hotaru: 21  
  
Harry, Serena, Ron, Hermione: 23  
  
Sirius, Remus: 44  
  
Amara: 45  
  
Other adults are whatever youn want.  
  
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. 7 years later Hotaru Tomoe with the help of Serena Tuskino and Amara Tenoeh break him out. With their help they work to prove his innocence and make things right again.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry turned around slowly.  
  
There standing behind him where two women. Both blonds though one was alot older then the other.  
  
The older one was tall and lean with short graying blond hair that hung down into her piercing green eyes. (Are Amaras eyes green? *shruggs* O well....they are now). She wore loose fitting blue jeans with a white blouse and white pearls.  
  
The younger blonds hair was in buns on either side of her head and had streamers that reached her ankles. He was nearily blown away at how much innocence was held in her crystal blue eyes. She wore a knee length pink skirt with a silk white blouse.  
  
Hotaru stood up and walked over to them. With her pale skin, dark hair, and purple eyes she looked horribly out of place next to them. "This is your Aunt Amara, Harry and this is my friend Serena Tuskino." she introduced then turned to her companions "He just woke up about 20 minuts ago. I told him what happened."  
  
Amara nodded. "Why don't you two leave. Me and my nephew have a lot of catching up to do. We will meet you in the Dining area in thirty minuts."  
  
Serena nodded and tugged a reluctant Hotaru along.  
  
After they had left Amara walked up to Harry. "Do you know who you are?" she asked  
  
Harry looked at her with a lot of confusion "Of course I know who I am. I am Harry Potter" he answered  
  
Amara shook her head. "They never told you did they?" she questioned  
  
"Matters what you are talking about" he replied.  
  
"About your heritage" Amara whispered as she walked over to the window and looked out. Pushing the curtains out of her way.  
  
"Well....no......not really"  
  
Amara snorted and narrowed her eyes angrily "Figured, Dumbledore never did trust me. He feared that me and my friends would join Voldemort." she muttered more to herself then to Harry. She let out a bitter laugh "Me....join the basturd who murdered my sister and brother-in-law and nearily killed you. Imagine.....what a fool that man is. He is blinded by his fear of us" (there is a deeper reason y Amara dislikes Dumbledore which will be explained in later chapters)  
  
Harry didn't take offence to the Dumbledore bashing. He was after all the man who let them send him to Azkaban even when he knew the affects the Dementors had on him. He himself was rather bitter towards the Wizarding world at the current moment. But who could blame him? After all he had done for them....they betrayed him........ He forced his thoughts back to the present moment "What do you 'us'"? he questioned  
  
Amara continued to stare out the window. "The Sailor Scouts......more the Outers then the Inners." she replied. She turned towards him. "Harry, I never had a child of my own. Im to old to have one now. It is time that you realized that you are the heir to Uranus just like you are the descendent of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
Harry blinked repeatedly   
  
Amara couldn't help but smile. "Hotaru didn't tell you everything.....which is a good thing. I rather I tell you then her. I am Neo Queen Amara Shantell Evan Tenoeh of Uranus. Guardian of the planet Uranus. Protector of the Earth Prince and the Moon Princess. Second in command of the Outer Scouts. Lady Knight of the Kingdom of the Winds." she said breathelessly. A glazed look come over her eyes   
  
"You my dear nephew are truely Neo Prince Harry James Gryffindor Evans Potter of Uranus. Future Guardian of the planet Uranus. Future Protector of the Earth Prince and the Moon Princess. Future second in command of the Outer Scouts. Wizard of the Kingdoms of the Winds and the lands of Godric."  
  
Harry continued to blink. "Long titles......." he managed to get out.  
  
Amara laughed. "Wait tell you hear Hotaru and Serenas." she teased. Then became serious again. "You have a choice Harry. You can become the Knight and King of Uranus or you can deny the crown and it will be sadly passed down to Dudley"  
  
"Why is it being given to me first? Dudley is older then me" Harry asked  
  
Amara shrugged "The powers of Uranus chooses its Kings and Queens. If it would go by age, Petunia would be the Queen of Uranus right now. And just think of all the kaos her and her blasted husband would have caused!!!"   
  
Harry snickered.  
  
"What is your descion Harry?"  
  
He remained silent for several minuts. "I....guess I except the throne and the powers of Uranus."  
  
Amara smiled broadly and hugged him "I knew you would! Just wait until I tell Hotaru and Serena." she yelled happily. She took hold of Harrys elbow and walked briskly out of the room. "One little thing you may want to know. Hotaru is the leader of us Outers. Serena is the Moon Princess. In battle we always obey them. Any questions?"  
  
"Just one"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"How are we going to prove my innocence?"   
  
~*~  
  
Another short story. Somewhat cheesy. I will have the next chapter out in 3 days so watch for it.  
  
Thank Yous,  
  
LadyLight- ^-^ Thank you for reviewing again. And of course there is. There is going to be A LOT of twists to this story. It seems I can't wright the chapters fast enough. Espially sence I've got all these great ideas for it!  
  
Chibi Pyro Duo- Fire is fun isn't it? And yes of course there are people who believe that Harry is innocent. As you will see in chapter...6....I think.....but anyways. There is a twist involving Dumbledore so you will just have to read to find out. Im evil aren't I?  
  
Alanna Cooper- LOL! I guess she is pretty old huh? *shrugs* to late now. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Starlytemint- *blinks* I never thought of having Hotaru killing Ginny....Its a great idea but thats not it. Her and Ginny are connected in another way. And I will narrow this down for you. None of the Scouts killed her. But anyways. Thanks for reviewing again!!!  
  
Koosei- Don't be sorry. I was just being sarcastic. Kind of hard to get that acrossed when u can't hear the persons voice or see the persons face, I guess though, right? No...Petunias not ashamed......just scared shitless of Amara. But then again who would be?  
  
Tenshi- Im glad u like it! And was this chapter out soon enough? ^_^  
  
My little rants,  
  
Angel, my manager, is the biggest bitch I have ever met in my entire life!!!! About 3 days ago I was training this newbie of fries. Why they had me training her is beyond me! Espially considering the fact I have only been working for 2 weeks there. Well anyways. I was putting the fries into Mcdonalds box thingies when the newbie asked my a question about whether the fries where done or not.   
  
I turned to look and she turned at the same and thrust the basket (its made of metal and it had JUST came out of the hot oil) foward at me. I jumped back and told her to be careful.   
  
She kind of smirked and in a joking manner thrust it forward again thinking I would jump back. Well I wasn't expecting it and I had turned my head to talk to Elisha who was working Drive threw at the time. The basket smashed into my hand. There was a burn on my left hand that stretches from my index fingers bottom knuckle to my ring fingers middle nuckle. (its diaganal.)  
  
Well Jeff told Angel which was incredibly stupid considering our other manager, Jess was standing right next to him! Angel brought her in back and started to chew her out! And I mean really chew her out! I could hear her all the way infront of the resteraunt! By the time Angel was done the poor newbie was crying!!!! The poor thing! I felt so sorry for her!  
  
And to top it off that same day she fire Billy, my friend for wearing the wrong colored Mcdonalds shirt! Its like big fucking whoop-dee-do!!!!  
  
Angels name so doesn't suit her! Shes far from being anything like an angel. 


	4. Everyday Life

Midnight With You  
  
It just came to me while I was reading kateydidnt story called 'Betrayed' Which I have to say is one of the best stories I have ever read on FF.Net.  
  
Disclaimer: *smiles* If I did own HP the Weasley brothers (Excluding Percy....stupid prick. god I hate him!) would be all mine! And Sirius and Remus would be my personal slaves. But sense I don't and none of the characters exhist they aren't mine and they aren't my personal slaves....why is it that all the good guys don't exhist in real life or they are gay?!!! Why do American boys have to be such jerks?! AND WHY CAN'T THEY HAVE CUTE IRISH/BRITISH/AUSTRALIAN ACCENTS?!!!!!  
  
*slaps her forhead* I was supposed to post this on Tuesday! I am so sorry about the delay guys! Gr! I can't plan anything ahead! With school, S.A.L.S.A, Taekwondo, work, homework, and People to People I have no free time. Again I am SO SORRY!!!!! Ill post this right before I go to work. *shudders* I dred tomorrow. I get up and get ready for work. I work for 7 and a half hours, then I go home and change close then go to S.A.L.S.A for four hours, Then from there I go straight to Taekwondo for an hour. After that I go to a friends house to tutor, and then around 11 I go home eat supper and go to bed. Then on Sunday I do it all over again. *sweatdrops* I hate the weekends. I get less sleep and free time on Saturday and Sunday then my entire weekday combined!!!  
  
And now to top everything off I have to carry around one of those damned 'Baby, think it over' dolls. One of my friends had it this week and she said during the night it cried once every hour and the sessions lasted around 20 minutes.  
  
God I'm going to be a crabby ass this week. *growls angrily*  
  
Ages:  
  
Hotaru: 21  
  
Harry, Serena, Ron, Hermione: 23  
  
Sirius, Remus: 44  
  
Amara: 45  
  
Other adults are whatever you want.  
  
O.....I've already decided on the pairings. Its going to be......  
  
Harry/Hotaru  
  
Darian/Serena  
  
Ron/Hermione  
  
and a Mestery couple.....*Smirks* possible two of em.  
  
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. 7 years later Hotaru Tomoe with the help of Serena Tuskino and Amara Tenoeh break him out. With their help they work to prove his innocence and make things right again.  
  
~*~  
  
Amara smiled nervously. "I'm not quiet sure.....but I will come up with something." she replied kindly. "But until then.....we train."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow as she tossed him what appeared to be a pocket knife with a dark blue handle. "And this is........"  
  
"Your transformation wand" she answered as her smile turned into a smirk. "Your words to transform is Uranus Knight Ultimate Power."  
  
The corner of Harry's lips twitched upwards as he fought to keep the laughter from escaping his mouth. Harry managed to turn his peals of laughter into what sounded like coughing.  
  
Amara laughed. "Cheesy sounding I know but its the only way......"  
  
Harry nodded and looked down at the pocket knife. "Uranus Knight Ultimate Power...." he managed to get out with great amusement.  
  
Swirls of dark blue and gold light surrounded him. When it disappeared harry was standing in a gold light weight armor on the right upper side near his shoulder was a dark blue circle with the gold symbol of Uranus, a lion on his rear legs in the background. A dark blue cape draping down to his feet and moved around him as if there was an invisible wind. A gold helmet covered Harry's head and the only parts of his face you could see was from his eyes down. He removed the helmet from his head hurriedly and glanced in the mirror. In his right hand where he had been holding the pocket knife was know the Sword of Godric.  
  
He glanced in the mirror.  
  
Amara laughed at his awed expression. "Very suave....."  
  
Harry smiled at her and for the first time in a very long time he was happy and felt like he finally, truly belonged.  
  
~*~ 5 month later  
  
Serena sat in the kitchen with a piece of paper in her hands.  
  
"What are you reading, Princess?" Harry questioned  
  
Serena looked up and smiled at him "You act to much like your aunt for your own good." she teased. "Its a letter from my fiancee. Darian, the Earth Prince."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Amara told me she wanted us all out in our uniforms for training in 10 minutes"  
  
"Training?" she groaned "Is that all she ever thinks about?"  
  
Hotaru giggled from the doorway "Of course. She is Amara after all"  
  
Harry smiled. "Me and Firefly are already ready so all we need to do is wait for you" he told her  
  
"So in other words hurry your ass up" Hotaru chirped "Harry and me don't want to have to do extra laps because you made us late again"  
  
"Hotaru you can be so mean!" Serena whined  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes "O, yes. I'm the Devils wife herself." she replied sarcastically.  
  
Harry snickered  
  
"No need for sarcasm, Hotaru" Serena continued to whine  
  
"No need for whining, Serena" Hotaru countered  
  
"You are just as bad as Raye!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not, infinity!" (sorry I know Hotaru is REALLY OOC in this piece)  
  
"Remind me. Are you two adults or toddlers?" Harry asked innocently  
  
They both turned and glared at him  
  
He raised his hands in his own defense. "OK, OK I get the picture. No need to be hostile"  
  
~*~ 3 hours later  
  
The trio stumbled into the house. All exhausted from the exercise.  
  
Harry fell onto the couch and closed his eyes while Hotaru took a seat on the floor in front of Harry and the couch and Serena took a seat on the leather chair.  
  
Hotaru and Serena dived for the remote control at the same time but ended up colliding heads. Streams of curse words escaped their lips. Before either of them could make another mad dash for the remote Amara picked it up and flipped on the TV to the News channel.  
  
"And in other news tonight Harry James Potter is still missing. He escaped from prison over 5 months ago and no one as seen him sense. Harry is descried to have black messy hair, emerald green eyes with black rimmed glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on the middle of his forehead. He is considered armed and dangerous. If you see him do not approach but call this hot-line number right away. 1-800-666-6666. An eight hundred thousand dollar reward is up for the capture of this man."  
  
A picture of Harry popped up of the screen.  
  
Needless to say this had caught all fours attention.  
  
Amara quickly shut off the TV.  
  
Silence spread threw out the entire room  
  
"What are we going to do?" Serena finally asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Nother chapter done.  
  
Thank yous,  
  
Alanna Cooper- *giggles* Nah, I don't think I will humiliate Harry like that even though it would be loads of fun. Maybe I will write a spin-off chapter and have the HP characters as Sailor Scouts.......its a cute idea........^_^ Thank you for reviewing again. I'm guessing ure name comes from Tamora Pierces quartet 'Song of the Lioness'. I love her books!  
  
Koosei- ^_^ You've reviewed for all of my chapters so far....I'm flattered. Sorry but you will have to wait another chapter or two before Harukas plan becomes clear.  
  
Chibi Pyro Duo- Another loyal one....I think u have reviewed for all the chapters too. Ill have to read ures and review too. I love Dumbledore and all but..........he seems just..too..perfect in the stories. I think there is more to Dumbledore then Rowlings letting on. And I dunno....maybe its me but if u notice...so far all the DADA teachers have been evil so far (Excluding Lupin aviously) and whats-his-face from the 2nd book was pretty...in his own special way.....evil too. I mean....he did try to stop Harry and Ron from getting to Ginny by erasing their memories. Dumbledore has hired all of em. Supposedly he can read minds and shit like Voldemort....so why didn't he realize they where evil or lying?   
  
(Just for all u Dumbledore lovers out there in the small pond of fans, there is yet another twist to the story and Dumbledore plays a HUGE part in it. He is...wait...I can't tell u. It will give it away! *Sweatdrops* on with the reviews!)  
  
Yaten- *sweatdrop grows larger* Um.....sweety.......I already know what the couples are and uh......no affense, hun, If I wanted people to tell me who they wanted with who I would have held a poll. Though I'm sure u will be over joyed with the pairings in this story. But next time u review, please comment on a lil more on who u want to be with who.  
  
Lady Light- *smiles* Aren't they? I never ment them to be that long either.......it just sorta happened.  
  
Elara2- Go ahead an take them. It doesn't matter to me. Just as long as no one steals my characters I create I don't care what u take from my stories. But thanks for asking. It was a lil longer then three days........oops........^_^;  
  
Susami Masaki- *giggles and puts ice cubes down ure shirt to wake u up* It is a really cute idea. and while replying the reviews I have decided to do the spin-off.....if anyone would like to help me with it tell me in ure review or email me.   
  
Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took so long to get out!!! 


End file.
